Caos en la academia
by Oscuridad en las estrellas
Summary: En la academia ya era un caos con naruto pero con las nuevas va ser la ruina , si quieren que pongan sus personajes solo avísenme y ideas también la acepto


Los profesores estaban dando clases para los genin , Shikamaru estaba dormiendo en la clase y las niñas estaban viendo a sasuke , naruto estaba lansandole bolas de papel a kiba

Pero se escuchaban una conversacion de dos niñas discutiendo en los pasillos

Gekou entro a la sala de clases mientras veia el desastre y viendo como iruka retaba a naruto por lanzar bolas de papel

Gekou : Iruka si no estas ocupado puedes venir afuera

Iruka vio a gekou con cara de extrañado y miro a naruto "Esperate y no agas nada"- se fue afuera

Despues iruka entro con dos estudiante la mas alta tenia pelo negro y ojos color morado , pero la mas chica era diferente tenia ojos plateados y pelo blanco . Los demas empezaron a ver a las nuevas estudiantes

Iruka : Chicos quiero presentarle a las nuevas alumnas de intercambio de la aldea de la lluvia . Bueno chicas presentense a la clase

La de pelo negro empezo a presentarse "Hola yo me llamo Yami y soy nuev- pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas unos de los estudiante le tiro una bola de papel

Yami :**Quien fue el estupido que me tiro eso**-grito dejando a la clase callada ecepto que shikamaru todabia estaba durmiendo

Yami : Sensei ya me presente

Despues su hermana que estaba mirando asia el suelo por vergüenza "Hola me llamo yuki y soy hermana de yami porfavor espero llebarme bien con ustedes "

Yami se sento junto a Rock lee pero estaba extrañada porque todas las demas estaban viendo a un chico

Yami :"olle , quien es ese de alla porque todas lo estan mirando "

Rock Lee : el es sasuke todas las demas le andan echando ojitos a el – respondio mientras miraba a la nueva

Mientras tanto Yuki estaba sentada con hinata

Yuki : Tonce te llamas hinata , que lindo nombre

Hinata : Gracias , el tullo tambien es lindo

Pero yuki despues vio el otro extremo de la sala para ver a su hermana con una sonriza que ella temia

Ino se aserco a yami "Eres nueva tienes que saber que sasuke es solo mio" – dijo en tono desafiante pero yami la miro con enojo

Yami : Estabien te lo dejo , para que me va interesar un chico que parese mujer

Rock lee estaba en estado de shock todos la estaban mirando por el comentario pero naruto estaba riendose y kiba tambien

Naruto :Porfin a alguien que se atrevio a decirlo jajajaja

Kiba : esa estubo buena – mientras se moria de la risa pero las demas los miraban con enojo puro

Las demas casi se le tiran ensima de yami pero iruka las detiene

Yami : Haora que ise

Bueno niños hoy vamos a practicar el Henge no jutsu - Dijo Iruka mientras calmaba la sala de clases

Todos los estudiantes estaban en una fila pero las niñas se separaron de yami y ella quedo con los hombres

Kiba : olle tu eres muy valiente por decir eso alfrente de todas

Yami : jejeje _(cruzando los brazos) _

Naruto : yami , te justaria despues aser unas bromas con migo - pregunto mientras miraba a la nueva

Yami : Claro , pero antes me quiero vengar

La primera fue ino en intentar aser el ninjutsu , se convirtio en el sensei

Despues fue Naruto pero en ves de convertirse en el sensei se convirtio en una chica guapa

Naruto : "Hola cariño" – e iso que iruka se pusiera en shock y le saliera un ilito de sangre en la naris

Naruto : jajajaja ese es mi Jutsu sexy

Iruka despues de levantarse "Naruto no agas eso o te dejare castigado despues de clases" – Grito

Haora era turno de yuki mientras que hinata le daba animo para que no se asustara Pero le salio mal

Hinata : No te preocupes , si practicamos las dos vas a poder lograrlo

Pero despues era turno de yami y las demas la estaban mirando con enojo

Yami : Esta se la dedico a la primera que vi – Exclamo y se convirtio en una version vieja y arugada de ino

Toda la clase se estaba riendo por eso pero ino trataba de golpera a yami

Yami : jajaja asi te veras despues

Ino aun se trataba de soltar de iruka " Dejenme que la mato"-grito con rabia

"Ino tranquilizate"- dijo iruka mientras agarraba a la rubia

Sasuke no pescaba , se iso el justsu perfectamente y las demas felcitandolo

Al termino de la clase yuki estaba con hinata practicando el justsu

Yuki se trataba de transformar en hinata asta que lo logro

Hinata : Bien echo yuki – dijo felicitandola mientras que ella practicaba en tirar shuriken asia un arbol

Yuki :Porfin lo logre

Yuki : Oh no es tarde me tengo que ir osino mis padres me retaran , Adios hinata

Hinata : Adios Yuki , Nos vemos mañana

Yami estaba caminando sola por la academia y estaba cortandole una pata a las sillas para ase una bromita a las demas por venganza

Naruto estaba con unos barriles de pintura "Yami que estas asiendo" pregunto

Yami se lebanto "Yo nada y tu que ases con esos barriles"

Naruto mientra trataba de esconderlo "Nada"- dijo mientras miraba asia atrás

Yami : ya entiendo quieres aser una broma no te dejare – dijo jugetonamente

Naruto : y tu tambien quieres aser una bromas a las demas

Yami : Buen punto , agamos que esto nunca paso

Naruto asintio con la cabeza y se fue del lugar dejando a yami para que aga su travesura

_No puedo esperar asta mañana—_Penso yami mientras se iva de la academia pero se encontro a una niña con pelo rosado que la miraba enojadamente

Sakura : Tu eres yami , no voy a permitir que nadien le dija a sasuke esas cosas

Yami : Otra con eso no tengo tiempo para esto adios – y se fue corriendo asia el bosque para que sakura no la persiguiera

_Que odiosas –_penso mientras corria

XXXXXXXXXX

**Espero que les juste la historia y si quieren que ponga sus personajes para la academia solo diganme no hay problema , y tambien pueden enviar ideas **


End file.
